Combinación Perfecta
by Parresia
Summary: Un pequeño homenaje al epítome del trabajo en equipo: la formación Ino-Shika-Cho. Regalo para Marcia Andrea, como parte del Amigo Secreto Navideño :)


No soy Kishimoto, por más que quisiera, así que solo uso sus personajes para diversión.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Linda **Marcia Andrea** con muchísimo cariño y deseándote una Feliz Navidad (que haya estado colmado de regalos) espero te guste este pequeño regalo sobre tu petición número 3.

Me ha gustado mucho escribir este regalo sobre el Equipo 10. Me centré un poco en Ino, espero no te moleste. También lamento no haberlo hecho más largo, considerando lo muy largo que se podía hacer, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para prepararme. Espero aceptes mis disculpas.

Petición de Marcia Andrea: "Deseo una historia que trate del equipo 10. Que trate de lo difícil que fue acoplarse como equipo, y el crecimiento de su amistad".

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Combinación Perfecta<br>**

Limpié el sudor en mi frente con una toalla limpia. Observé a los dos hombres que habían caído rendidos en el césped. Ninguno llevaba una toalla para limpiarse el sudor. Superando el cansancio que sentía, me puse de pie y caminé hasta la pila de rocas en las que escondí mis pertenencias.

Siempre llevaba toallas extra, se las arrojé a mis dos compañeros en la cara.

—¡Ten cuidado!—habló Shika y acomodó mejor la toalla de forma que no le cubriera los ojos.

—¡Gracias, Ino!—me dijo Chouji, mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

—No sé cómo pueden soportarlos sus novias, si apestan a sudor todo el día.

—Y la noche—agregó Chouji con una sonrisa que me crispó los nervios.

—¡Cállate, Chouji! ¡No me interesa saber eso!—grité y con fuerza agité la toalla para eliminar la fantasía que mi mente estaba creando sobre las noches de mis sudorosos compañeros.

—¡Qué problemático!—dijo Shika en un suspiro.

Lancé una honda respiración y le di un largo trago a mi cantimplora. Habían pasado tres largos años desde que Kaguya, la diosa conejo, fue derrotada y logramos salir de aquel sueño. Casi no quedan recuerdos de esos sueños… y nosotros como equipo 10, como el equipo de Asuma, nos hemos esforzado por olvidarlos. De nada sirve vivir en un mundo de ilusiones… y Asuma habría querido que nos esforzáramos por proteger lo que amamos y luchar, y no que viviéramos subyugados en una ilusión… aunque él estuviera con nosotros en esa ilusión. Pero es mejor olvidarlo todo.

Suspiré, en mi cabeza estaba tan fresco, como si hubiera ocurrido esa misma mañana, el recuerdo de la expresión de nuestro maestro cuando fuimos presentados como su equipo chunnin. Por supuesto que para nosotros tres era obvio que seríamos compañeros: entrenábamos juntos desde que nuestros padres decidieron concebirnos para la misma época: habían considerado que tres varones de la misma edad lograrían la combinación perfecta… y bueno nací yo, y nacieron un vago y un gordo.

Pero para nuestros padres, no era de extrañar que el hijo del Hokage se convirtiera en nuestro sensei.

Aun recuerdo lo mucho que me molestó el olor a cigarro el día que Asuma-sensei se presentó ante nosotros. Un olor que siempre lo acompañó y al que nunca pude acostumbrarme, a pesar de que Shika continuó con el vicio.

Recuerdo que cuando nuestro sensei nos describió como comilón, un vago… y una neurótica, me hizo enfadar bastante. Y su sonrisa complaciente hizo que me diera cuenta lo neurótica que podía actuar en algunas ocasiones.

Asuma Sarutobi debía guiarnos y completar el entrenamiento que nuestros padres habían iniciado. En aquella época nuestras habilidades estaban en distintos niveles y Asuma-sensei debió idear muchos trucos baratos para lograr que entrenáramos y mejoráramos.

Para Chouji la barbacoa, para Shika la partida de Shogi, y para mí… Asuma sensei solía alimentar mi rivalidad con Sakura.

Sin embargo, a la hora del entrenamiento y no en pocas batallas, a veces la formación Ino-Shika-Cho no resultaba… y eso preocupaba a nuestro sensei que se hartaba de sus estudiantes vagos, gordos y vanidosos. Una panda de irresponsables y el honor de nuestras familias en nuestras espaldas.

Realmente, en esa época solo éramos unos niños, llenos de dudas y fantasías, que aun no entendíamos el Camino Shinobi: y nuestro camino fue duro. Nuestro futuro estaba destinado desde nuestro nacimiento: debíamos ser un equipo, sin importar qué, porque nuestros antepasados fueron un equipo… y teníamos sus pendientes.

Asuma-sensei nos habló tanto de los pendientes que debió ser frustrante para él que fuéramos un equipo obligado a combinar todas y cada una de nuestras habilidades, pero aun incapaces de despertar todo nuestro poder y potencial individual. Sin el máximo poder individual, nunca podríamos darlo todo a nivel grupal.

Shika siempre bostezando, Choji siempre comiendo y yo siempre pensando en Sasuke… o en el galán del momento. Pero hemos crecido, nos aceptamos a nosotros mismos y comprendemos el valor de la pieza que se sacrifica por el bien de todos, la importancia de la amabilidad y de preocuparnos por los demás, el valor de seguir luchando y nunca dejarnos vencer, y las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones.

Pasamos por momentos muy duros y en el camino perdimos a seres muy queridos e importantes en nuestras vidas: al tío Shikaku, a nuestro sensei, a mi padre…

Pero siempre nos tuvimos el uno al otro, y en todos estos años me he esforzado por cuidar de estos perezosos irresponsables, como los llamaba Asuma, porque Shika y Choji son más que mis compañeros. Ellos son mi familia, mis hermanos… No, son más que eso: los tres somos un todo, somos la combinación perfecta.

Fue hasta la Cuarta Guerra Mundial que logramos alcanzar la perfección en nuestra técnica: vencer nuestros temores y lograr la Perfecta Combinación Ino-Shika-Cho, aquello por lo que nuestro maestro siempre luchó y que pudo ver... Fue gracias a él que lo logramos… nuestro último entrenamiento, la batalla final.

—¡Arriba! Nada de holgazanear más de la cuenta—los animé, mientras la ola de recuerdos se disipaba al ver los rostros maduros y sudorosos de mis compañeros.

Como siempre, se quejaron y refunfuñaron, y con su pereza usual volvieron a sus posiciones.

—Debemos seguir entrenando—murmuré para mí misma, mientras hacía la secuencia de sellos para mi técnica.

—Inoooo—me llamó Chouji volviendo a tumbarse en el césped. Alcé una ceja y me puse una mano en la cadera al verlo sentado. No podíamos detener el entrenamiento por más tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Es solo una pregunta… ¿Cuándo te vas a tomar el permiso de maternidad y dejaremos de entrenar?

—¡Eh! ¿Me estás diciendo inútil?

—Qué problemático.

—¡No! ¡No! Solo lo decía porque Karui y Temari ya están disfrutando de su permiso de maternidad…

—¡Ah! Ya veo… ¡Entonces solo porque ellas ya han dejado sus trabajos, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo!

—¡Ino! ¡Estás embarazada!

—No lo había notado, ¡Choji!

—Qué problemático… Ino… No queremos que te fatigues.

—¿¡Parezco fatigada?!

—Pareces una neurótica.

El suspiro de mis compañeros fue silenciado por mi carcajada.

—Regresemos—les dije con una sonrisa, mientras me acariciaba el vientre.

Vivimos en tiempos de paz, pero no es bueno retrasarnos y descuidar nuestros hogares. Además, los chicos quieren estar con sus esposas. Lo sé. Tenemos tres reyes que proteger… tres niños que no han nacido que debemos cuidar… Porque somos la Combinación Perfecta, el epítome del trabajo en equipo y guiaremos a nuestros hijos por el camino que nuestros ancestros marcaron con su Voluntad del Fuego.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p>

Recuerden darse una vueltita por el Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Foro número en español de Naruto :D


End file.
